Crash of the Byzantium
by IndigoMoose
Summary: River Song ropes the Doctor and Amy into searching for a Weeping Angel when the starship Byzantium crashes into the ancient temple of the Aplans. A thoughtful editing and rewrite of the double TV episode Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone. This is written to show that the powers and weaknesses of the Angels from Blink could have worked and been scary.
1. The image of an angel

**Author's note:** the first part of this won't seem at all different from the episode "Time of Angels." It isn't. I thought the episode started off great. Part of this was to prove to myself how salvageable the TV episode actually was, while keeping the Weeping Angels following the same rules as they did in "Blink." Enjoy!

* * *

A man spins dazedly in a green field on a sunny day. Birds chirp in the clear blue sky. There is a lipstick smear on his mouth. He is approached by two armed guards and an older man in evening clothes. "It's a beautiful day," the young man says. The man in evening clothes wipes the lipstick off with a handkerchief, revealing the dazed guard is actually standing in the metallic corridor of a spaceship. He states grimly, "Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here."

Elsewhere in the ship, a woman in a low-cut black evening dress and red high heels blasts through a steel door with a firearm; behind it, is a room with a black box suspended in the center. She changes the gun's settings, and uses it as a torch, burning a message onto the box's face.

Twelve thousand years if the future, the Doctor and Amy Pond explore the Delirium Archive, the final resting place of the Headless Monks. Amy is bored. The Doctor had promised to take her to a planet next, and the museum is on an asteroid. She wonders why they are at a museum while the Doctor announces that most of the displays are "wrong" until coming to one that he says is "one of mine". Amy deduces that this is how he keeps score.

Something in the next display catches the Doctor's attention. It is an antique box with symbols burned into the top. "It's from one of the old starliners," the Doctor tells Amy. "A Home Box."  
"What's a Home Box?"  
"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data."  
"So?"  
"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods."  
Amy leans in, "What does it say?"  
The Doctor says glumly, "Hello, Sweetie."

Moments later, alarm bells are screaming and guards are chasing the time travelers. Amy follows the Doctor as he runs to the TARDIS with the home box tucked under his arm.

**[==+}**

Once they are safe inside the TARDIS, the Doctor connects the home box to the console, and explains that someone is trying to get his attention. Getting a visual, he sees the woman in the red heels smiling and winking at the camera. He recognizes her as River Song.  
Changing the footage, River is now cornered in front of an airlock by the man in evening clothes and two guards."The party's over, Doctor Song, yet still you're on board," says the man in evening clothes.

River turns to face him. "Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

Allistair tells the guards, "Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

River Song looks at her watch and then rattles off "7775/349x10,012/acorn" — temporal coordinates.

In the TARDIS, Amy and the Doctor share a look. Over the monitor, they hear, "Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

The Doctor sets the TARDIS controls for River's location. Meanwhile, River tells the men they'd better find something to hold on to. They grab for handholds as alarms sound, and the airlock blows open. A calm River floats out into space just as the TARDIS materializes. The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors and holds out a hand to her. She flies inside, knocking the Doctor to the floor. Surprised to see her again, the Doctor greets her. But the Byzantium's getting away; "Follow that ship!" she commands.

**[==+}**

As the TARDIS chases after the ship, River suggests using the stabilizers. "There aren't any stabilizers!" the Doctor insists.  
"The blue switches!" says River.  
"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue."  
"Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilizers!" She presses a blue button, and the TARDIS stops shaking. "See?"  
"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

The Doctor sits down to sulk as River takes over the piloting. Amy asks him who River is and how she can fly the TARDIS, prompting the Doctor sneer at River's style of piloting. River announces that she's plotted all possible landing locations, and, with a soft thud, that she's parked the TARDIS next to the Byzantium. However, the Doctor protests to the TARDIS having landed; the dematerialization noise didn't sound, so he's skeptical. " You know, the... whhrreeeee…. Whhrrreeee," he attempts to makes the TARDIS wheezing sound.

"It's not supposed to make that noise," River tells him. "You leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, let's have a look."

The Doctor, grumbling, opens the door despite River's warnings that they must do environmental checks. The Doctor announces, "We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and..." he puts his head out the door again for show, "…chances of rain later."

River sneers, "He thinks he's so hot when he does that."

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asks.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." The Doctor looks smug until River adds, "It's a shame you were busy that day." She picks up the red heels she had hung on a bit of TARDIS equipment. "Right then, why did they land here?" she muses as she heads for door.

"They didn't land," the Doctor says.

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box – the Byzantium crashed."

River Song exits the TARDIS.

"Explain!" demands Amy. "Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

The Doctor, intently focused on the control panel, answers, "It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!"

Amy accuses the Doctor of running away. The Doctor explains that River Song is his future.

"Can you run away from that?" Amy ponders.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Hang on, is that a planet out there? You promised me a planet. Five minutes?"

The Doctor gives in. "OK, five minutes! But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!"

They exit the TARDIS to see the smoldering wreckage of the Byzantium atop a stony plateau.

On Amy's request, the Doctor introduces her to Professor River Song. "Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting!" She chuckles as the Doctor winces at this slip of the tongue. "Spoilers!" she tuts, then turns her attention back to typing on a handheld device.  
The Doctor is annoyed he just gave away foreknowledge. River is speaking into the device. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She holds device high in the air, then calls over her shoulder, "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor obliges, and Amy teases him. As they wait, River Song pulls out her diary, and asks the Doctor where she's landed in his timeline. Amy is intrigued, but the Doctor orders her to keep away from it. Before River can read off any past adventures, four men in combat uniform teleport in and approach them. Their leader, Father Octavian, is rather cross.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor."

The Doctor gives lighthearted salute. The man in combat uniform shakes the Doctor's hand as he introduces himself, "Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

River asked, "Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

***[==+}***

By nightfall, the Doctor is fed up with Amy's persistent questions about his relationship with River and with her disobedience of his order to wait in the TARDIS. River, now wearing combat fatigues, calls them to a drop-ship to show them footage of the Weeping Angel they're chasing. It is a black-and-white film, a four-second clip on a loop.

"It's just a statue," says Amy.  
"It's a statue when you see it," River corrects her.  
"Where did it come from?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient," the Doctor murmurs.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy wants to know.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

The Doctor corrects River, "No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally become stone. They sit, absorbing energy. The ultimate defense mechanism."

Amy is incredulous, "What, being a stone?"

"Being a stone...until you turn your back."

The Doctor leads Octavian and River out of the drop ship, but Amy stays behind, looking at the video of the angel.

The Doctor explains that the crashed ship is probably filled with radiation and sparking electrical equipment, deadly to almost any living thing. "Deadly to an Angel?" the Bishop asks.

"Dinner to an Angel," the Doctor says. "The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

River answers, "The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago."

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists," Octavian tells them.

"You lot, you're everywhere! Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you."

River offers the Doctor a book about the Angels; he reads the whole book in seconds. He is perplexed; something is missing, but he doesn't know what.

While the others make plans, Amy is left with nothing to do. Looking back at the tape, she realizes the Weeping Angel has changed its position slightly. When she asks River if she has more than one clip of the Angel, River says no; it's just the one. When Amy looks back, the Angel has moved again; it now faces the camera with its arms spread out. The door behind her shuts without her noticing. Amy tries to turn off the television, but it quickly switches back on. She then tries and fails to unplug it. When she looks back up, though, the Angel's face has filled the screen. She tries to leave, but the door won't budge. She looks back again to find the Angel is now baring its fangs at her.

Outside, River wonders how early the Doctor is in his time stream. When he replies it is fairly early, she is amused because he doesn't know who she is yet. The Doctor wonders how she knows who he is as he doesn't always look the same. River says that she has all his faces in her diary, but he doesn't show up in order; River thinks she needs a spotter's guide. The Doctor then realizes what the book of angels is missing: pictures. Why would there be no visual on what to look out for? River says there was a mention about images in the book. The Doctor returns to the sentence and reads it aloud: "Whatever takes the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel." He ponders its meaning.

Back in the dropship, Amy looks away again. This time, when she looks back, the Angel has projected itself into the drop-ship as a hologram. Amy shouts for the Doctor. He runs to the door and tries to opening it with the sonic screwdriver, but fails. As River Song and the Doctor desperately try to rescue Amy from the locked room, the image of the Weeping Angel inches closer.

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to me?" Amy asks.  
The Doctor shouts back, "Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"  
"Just tell me."

The Doctor runs to find the madman's book of notes. Not hearing a reply, Amy repeats, "Just tell me. Tell me!"

The Doctor answers, "The Angels live off of potential energy. They send you back in time to a boring place, forcing you to live the least influential life possible."

Suddenly, Amy gets an idea. "What did you say?"

"They make you live to death. Don't let it touch you!" the Doctor shouts through the door.

"No, earlier. What did you say about images?"

River Song answers, "Whatever holds the image of an angel is an angel."

Amy holds the remote towards the TV screen. "OK... Hold this. One, two, three, four... " She hits the pause button when the image shows static. The image of the Angel freezes in a hazy static shape. A moment later, the image disappears and the screen turns off. The door opens and the Doctor and River come in.

Amy speaks breathlessly, "I froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good."

River Song exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

"River, hug Amy," the Doctor instructs.

"Why?" she asks.

"Cos I'm busy."

"I'm fine," Amy insists.

River Song gives Amy a hug. "You're brilliant!"

"Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creams it, didn't I?" she says, directing most of her words to the Doctor's turned back. "So it was here?" says River. "That was the Angel?"

The Doctor explains that it was a projection of the Angel they're after; it was scoping out its foes. An explosion sounds outside, and Octavian enters to tell them the Clerics have blasted into the structure. "Now, it starts," says the Doctor to his companions. He wishes he had left when he had the chance.


	2. Lights out

The group climbs down into the temple, finding a gravity well inside. The Doctor says it is the perfect hiding place for the Angel. He kicks a gravity globe high into the air. With the space lit, the interior is revealed: walls lined with hundreds of disintegrating stone statues. Finding the Angel is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. The Clerics wonder how they are going to neutralize the Angel if they ever do find it. The best strategy the Doctor can think of is to "Find it, and hope."

The Doctor and Amy rush off to explore, but Father Octavian holds River back. He snarls, "He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are."

River responds, "It's too early in his time stream."

"Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not gonna help us."

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison." She yanks her arm out of Octavian's grasp. As she leaves, Octavian sends Clerics Christian and Angelo to investigate the one exit visible from the chamber.

* * *

The Doctor shines his torch in every direction. Amy follows at a slower pace. She stops and looks up at the many levels above them and all the statues lining the way.  
River comes up beside her. "You all right?" River asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Amy. "Just a little cautious around stone statues, you know." River chuckles. Amy folds her arms. "So, I heard you call this a Maze of the Dead. What's a Maze of the Dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. OK, that was fairly bad." She changes the subject, "Right, give me your arm." Amy obliges. River holds up a syringe. "This won't hurt a bit," she says assuringly.

"Ow!" said Amy when she receives the shot.

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

Amy asks River about her relationship with the Doctor. River is evasive and Amy continues to believe they are married. The Doctor hears them talking about him, but denies that he was listening in. River points out that he's holding a device upside-down.

Amy nudges River, "You're so his wife."

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

Amy grins. "Yep."

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right... but you are very good."

* * *

Elsewhere, Christian and Angelo are complaining about the mission, even preferring to go back to hunting lava snakes. Christian decides to investigate another passage, but soon finds his torchlight flickering. He turns to call for Angelo to come to him, but the Weeping Angel kills him. Not in the usual way of zapping him back in time. Rather, this Angel deftly snaps Christian's neck. Oddly, moments later Angelo receives a transmission from the now-deceased Christian, "Come and see this."

"What is it?" Angelo speaks into the radio.

"Just come and see it," is the response.

"It's not a school trip. Just tell me."

"No, really, come and see."

When Angelo finally does enter the passage, he also finds his torchlight flickering.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy and River explore the maze. He remembers the Aplans who built the crypt, saying he had dinner with the chief architect. According to him, the species had two heads. He changes the subject, asking River about the last line in the book, it seems a rather ominous. "Is it the eye of the audience or the hand of the artist that defines? If we built a sandpile pebble by pebble, when would we know our task was complete?"

They hear gunfire and rush to the main chamber. Cleric Bob has fired at a statue, thinking it looked at him.

Octavian berates him, "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir," the young cleric mumbled.

"No, sir, it is not!" Octavian says harshly. "According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of fussy decor."

The Doctor asks the cleric's name. It is Bob.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

Octavian says, "It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church."

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" the Doctor jokes. He grows more serious, "Good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on."

Octavian orders Bob to guard the entrance with Christian and Angelo, while he and the four other Clerics join the Doctor's exploration.

River tells the Doctor that something is wrong, but she doesn't know what. The Doctor has the same feeling. However, he brushes it aside and continues to talk about the two-headed Aplans. "Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor," the Bishop replies. They are now in a narrow passage lined with statues.

Amy pipes up, "Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy."

The Doctor and River suddenly have a terrifying epiphany. As they explain, the Aplans had two heads... So why don't the statues?

Gathering everyone behind him, the Doctor has them turn off their torchlights. When they turn back on after a second, all of the statues have turned to face them; every single statue is an Weeping Angel!

* * *

Elsewhere, Cleric Angelo hears Cleric Bob's voice over his radio. "Where are you?" Bob asks. Christian can not respond, of course, he is dead. Angelo gapes at the body of Christian slumped against the stone figure's feet. He hears Bob's voice over the radio and responds. "Bob, come and see this."

"Angelo?" Bob answers.

"Come and see what I've found."

"Are you with Christian? The Bishop said you'd be five minutes."

"I'm here, Bob. Through the archway."

Bob sees the flickering light. Angelo is waving his torch to catch his attention. Suddenly, Bob hears a shout. He comes running through the archway.

There, he sees a Weeping Angel with its hands around Angelo's neck.

Angelo says in a strangled voice, "Just keep looking at it. If I close my eyes, if I even blink, it will kill me."

"What happened to Christian?" Bob asks nervously.

"Snapped his neck," Angelo answers.

Bob frowns, but continues to stare. "That's not how the Angels kill people, they send your whole body back in time and space."

Christian's voice comes over the radio, "My voice. The angels needed my vocal chords to speak to you, to lure you …"

"That's it! I'm turning this radio off," Bob says.

"Just, please… help me out of this! Break its fingers or something."

Bob fumbles through his pockets.

"There's a hammer and chisel in my side pocket, use those," Angelo instructs.

Bob finds them. Under anything less than a life or death circumstance, it would have been an awkward moment. Bob begins to hammer at the stone hand.

"Careful! You slip, that chisel goes right through my neck."

Bob slows, the stone was chipping rather than cracking. "Why do you even have a chisel?"

"Oh, you know… caves… Christian and I thought maybe we'd find some fossils, maybe a geode."

Bob wonders, "Why didn't they sent you back in time? They can do it with a simple touch, why take the time to kill?"

Angelo pauses, then shudders, "Oh, god…"

"What? What is it?"

"They… they feed off potential. They send you back in time to a boring place so you live a dull and unimportant life while they feed on your wasted potential."

"That was all in the briefing. Are you crying? Why are you crying?" Bob asks, his voice shaking.

"They didn't send me back in time. They didn't send me anywhere… I … I have no potential to waste."

* * *

River Song, Amy, and Bishop Octavian try to wrap their heads around what the Doctor had just said. All the stone statues were Weeping Angels. How was this possible?

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear," River Song protests.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asks.

"The Aplans, how did they die out?" the Doctor asks.

River Song answers, "Nobody knows."

"We know," the Doctor said quietly.

Octavian spoke up, "They don't look like Angels."

"And they're not fast," Amy points out. "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

The Doctor replies, "They are stone in the sight of another living being. They can't move, we're looking at them."

"They could sneak up from behind," River Song quickly turns around and flashes her torch light.

"Did you not hear me? Any living being. That includes each other. As long as the lights stay on, they'll keep each other in check and we'll be fine."

* * *

Christian's torchlight had gone out. Angelo's torchlight was flickering. The shadow cast by the arch made the space very dark. "Your light is flickering," Bob said. "It's getting hard to see what I'm doing."

"Yours light is going out, too. Get out of here, Bob."

* * *

"Look at them! They're dying. Losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving," the Doctor explains.

Amy understood. "Losing their image."

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!"

"Doctor?" Amy is confused by his excitement.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident - it was a rescue mission, for the Angels. This isn't some mausoleum, this is a nest! We're in the middle of a horde and it's waking up."

River Song turns to Bishop Octavian. "We need to get out of here fast."

Octavian radios Bob to warn him. Bob says he's on his way and that the others are dead. The Doctor is surprised; Angels normally displace their victims in time, unless they need bodies for something. Bob explains that the Angel killed him as well. The Angel reanimated a copy of his consciousness to speak to them; when Bob said that "he" is on his way, he really meant the Angel.

The group flees to the Byzantium while the Doctor chats with Bob, confirming he is speaking to the original Angel, who is no longer in the ship. The Doctor meets up with the others, who are standing on a rocky ledge some fifty feet beneath the Byzantium wreckage; they're trapped.

"Sacred Bob" radios the Doctor again. He says there is nowhere for the Doctor to go and the Angels will kill them all. The Angels are also keen to have him know that the real Bob was afraid when he died; the Doctor had assured Bob that his fear would keep him fast, but he died alone and afraid. They are trying to make the Doctor angry, and angering the Doctor is a very bad move.

The Doctor tells Bob that he's sorry for his death, promising what's left of him that the Angels will pay. But they're is trapped with no chance of escape. The Doctor tells Bob that there is something wrong with the trap: a great, big mistake. He asks the group if they trust him. He takes Octavian's sidearm and orders them to jump on his signal.

The Doctor warns the Angels, "There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

Angel Bob asks, "And what would that be, Sir?"

"Me!" The Doctor then shoots the gravity globe with Octavian's sidearm, plunging them into total darkness.

* * *

 **Author's note:** so, the major edit here was a bit more of a role given to the Clerics, and a better (i.e. scarier in my opinion) explanation as to why the angels might kill someone instead of the usual zapping to the past.  
Also, the whole "don't look into the eyes" (which leads to the "angel in her mind" subplot in Flesh and Stone) has been eliminated because it contradicts Blink.


	3. Into the Forest

**Author's note:** this chapter begins the way the TV episode "Flesh and Stone" begins. Much of the action remains the same, but the dialogue has been changed so as to better fit with the Weeping Angel lore from Blink. Also, I've removed the subplot of Amy counting down because an Angel is in her mind. You'd be surprised how much you don't miss it.

* * *

The destruction of the gravity globe allows the Doctor, Amy, Dr. River Song, and Father Octavian and his clerics to jump into the localized gravity well of the starship Byzantium and escape the horde of approaching Weeping Angels. They are in a corridor with shiny rounded walls, reminiscent of the air-lock River Song escaped through mere hours before.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing," Octavian says.

The lights go out briefly. The arm of an Angel could be seen silhouetted through the opening.

A cleric shouts, "Sir! Incoming!"  
Amy calls, "Doctor! Lights."

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to help River Song as she try to connect the correct cables. The lights come on briefly and they catch a glimpse of an Angel making its way inside. The lights go out again and come on brighter to show four Angels inside the corridor with them.

Octavian instructs, "Clerics, keep watching them."

"Better yet, use them," the Doctor exclaims.

"What?" Octavian says.

"Move them! Change their position!" The Doctor sighs. "River, you explain, I've got to concentrate."

"They got the name Weeping Angels because they were often found covering their eyes. They will turn to stone in the sight of each other."

Octavian gives orders and begins moving one of the stone statues. "Men, put one at the door, and another watching the one at the door. Make each Angel face an Angel."

The Doctor says, "I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor," said Father Octavian.

"Yes. good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far..."

"So far?" Amy asks.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

Octavian nods. "Good, fine, do it."

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?" Octavian asks.

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacks by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!"

Amy reasons, "Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness."

"No other way. Bishop?"

Octavian turns to River. "Dr. Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?"

River answers, "I absolutely trust him."

"He's not some kind of madman then?"

River repeats, "I absolutely trust him."

"Excuse me," the Doctor says. He returns to work on the door.

Octavian speaks in a hushed tone to River. "I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?"

River concedes, "Understood."

"OK. Doctor, we've got your back."

"Bless you. Bishop."

Octavian spoke to his clerics. "Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, those angels will be able to change position and attack. You'll do continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. The light of the muzzle blasts will be the only thing slowing them down. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste."

The Doctor puts Amy in charge of turning the wheel and opening the door. Amy takes her position. The Doctor calls to Octavian, "Ready!" and places the sonic screwdriver into the circuit.

"On my count then," says the Bishop. "God be with us all. Three... two...one."

The lights went out and Octavian orders the clerics to fire. The clerics open fire on the Angels. The creatures advance. Each flash of light showing the four getting closer and closer.

River and the Doctor try to help Amy with the door. Finally, Amy calls out, "It's opening, it's working." As the round door moves, a crescent shaped opening forms. Dim white light from the next corridor pours into the dark room. Amy and River slip through the partially open door.

* * *

They take a moment to pause at the secondary flight deck, magnetizing the doors. However, it is clear that this will only slow the Angels down. They need to escape to the primary flight deck, and they need a clever short cut. The Doctor directs everyone into the ship's oxygen factory, a forest contained within the massive starship.

Amy gapes, "But trees! On a space ship?"

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs..." He opens a section of peat moss to reveal circuitry. "Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" Amy is speechless and chuckles in amazement.

Octavian calls out, "Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Good, that's where we need to go."

As Octavian and a few of his clerics return to the forest to plot a safe path, a voice came over the radio.

"Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

The Doctor sits in the command chair and answers the radio, "Ah, there you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon they will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, and then set out in search of the human colony."

The Doctor leans forward. "Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

Angel Bob responds, "We have no need of comfy chairs."

The Doctor smirks and says to his companions, "I made him say comfy chairs!"

Amy laughs softly.

Angel Bob's voice is heard again, "They took the Aplans too quickly, made too big a show. They were trapped and positioned. The Aplans kept torch-lights burning brightly. The Angels thought they would erode past the point of resurrection. But now, with this ship, they will all be restored. There are hundreds in this Maze of the Dead."

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

Angel Bob responds, "With respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand."

The Angels shriek with laughter. The Doctor then notices a familiar crack on the wall of the secondary control room. He realizes that it is the same one from Amy's bedroom, just slightly bigger. Amy and River escape into the forest, but the Doctor stays behind to scan the crack. The four angels did their best to advance, each shielding their eyes with one arm and reaching out with the other. The Doctor's jacket is in the grip of an Angel. The Doctor asks, "Why am I still here? I have loads of potential, you wouldn't just kill me. Or perhaps I'm too rich for you, so full of twists and turns that I'm practically poison."

He turns nervously and sees the Angels with their hands up to the crack as if worshiping it.

"Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy, you can't feed on that. That's not power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else..." the Doctor swiftly slips out of his jacket. As he runs into the forest, he calls back to them, "Never let me talk!"

***[==+}***

In a small clearing in the forest, Amy sits on a rock, over-come with emotions. River goes to her side, "Amy, what's wrong?"

"How could it be on the ship?" Amy curls up on a moss-covers rock.

Bishop Octavian says, "Dr. Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving."

River insists, "We wait for the Doctor."

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels," Octavian reminds her. "Until that is achieved..."

River Song interrupts. "Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him." She pauses for a moment. "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

The Doctor is leaning against a tree. "Oh, yeah."

River turns to face the Doctor. "I hate you!" she says slowly with a small smile.

"You don't." He went to Amy's side. "Bishop, the Angels are in the forest."

Octavian gives orders, "We need visual contact on every line of approach."

River asks the Doctor, "How did you get past them?"

"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asks.

"The end of the universe."

A cleric shouts, "Sir! Angel, incoming!" An Angel appears between two trees.

Other clerics report seeing Angels, too. Father Octavian tells his men to keep visual contact.

"Amy, sit up," River says. "What has gotten into you?"

The Doctor answers for her, "The crack in the wall, the wall of the space ship, is the same shape as the crack in her wall, the wall of Amelia's bedroom. Amelia Pond, a little girl that's afraid of nothing except that crack in the wall…"

River Song puts her arm around Amy's shoulders and holds her hand.


	4. Crack in the Wall

Bishop Octavian says, "Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on."

The Doctor straightens. "Have you not been paying attention? There's no such thing as too exposed when dealing with a horde of Weeping Angels. They're attacking us from all sides, right?"

"Yes."

"So, they're standing in a big circle. Once they leave the protection of the tree line, they are toast, in full sight of not only you, but every angel who's attacking from the other direction."

Octavian orders his clerics to back away from the tree line. He turns to the Doctor, "We can't stay here forever, though."

"Of course not," says the Doctor. "But for now, Amy can't move."

"Why can't I move?" Amy asks.

"Because you're paralyzed with fear and anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asks.

"I don't know yet, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is..." he licks his finger and held it up to test the air. "… a quarter mile straight ahead. We'll stabilize the wreckage and stop the Angels."

"How?" River stays sitting next to Amy.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

Octavian approaches the Doctor, "Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after Miss Pond. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need your protection," the Doctor says. "The Angels are not going to touch a time-traveler like me or River. Our non-linear life lines are toxic to them."

River Song joins them. "You say that with a lot of confidence. How can you be sure?"

"I can't be sure. It's a theory, a theory I'm not eager to test on my friends. That's why I'm leaving Amy with protection."

"Am I not your friend?" River Song asks coyly.

The Doctor grimaces. "Aw, don't give me that! You know this isn't our last adventure. We can take care of each other. I need Father Octavian to stay with Amy."

Octavian interjects, "I don't care. Where Dr. Song goes, I go."

"What?" The Doctor glances at River and then back at Octavian. "You two engaged or something?"

Octavian looks at River before answering. "Yes, in a manner of speaking." The Bishop shouts, "Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Doctor... Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asks.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond," Octavian responds.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

The Doctor sat next to Amy. "You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can. I promise."

"You always say that," Amy replies.

"I always come back," says the Doctor. "Now, rest your eyes for a bit, Amy. You have a lot of not blinking ahead of you." He stands. "Good luck everyone. Behave. Keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" He gives her a little pat on the head. "River, going to need your computer." Then the Doctor leaves.

"Yeah. Later," Amy fidgets nervously with her hands, her eyes still closed. She feels a masculine pair of hands grip hers. She opens her eyes. The Doctor is there, but he is wearing a jacket. "Amy, you need to start trusting me, it's never been more important."

"But you don't always tell me the truth."

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall, how can it be here? You said it was the end of the universe. How can it be that?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven."

"What did you tell me?"

The Doctor presses his forehead against hers. "No, no... That's not the point. You have to remember." He gave her a soft kiss on her brow. Amy closes her eyes as he kisses her, trying to remember. "You said so many things," she murmurs. "Remember what?" She opens her eyes and the Doctor is gone.

***[==+}***

Bishop Octavian is leading River Song and the Doctor down a wide and well-lit path through the forest. There was a beeping sound and the Doctor checks a square device.

"What's that?" River asks.

"Readings from a crack in a wall."

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?"

"Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history - past and future - will crack."

"Is that possible? How?"

"How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?" the Doctor asks snidely.

River pauses before answering. "Well...sucker for a man in uniform." She smiles, but her face falls when Octavian walks over.

Octavian announces, "Dr. Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earns her pardon. Just so we understand each other." He nods curtly and continues down the path.

"You were in Stormcage?"

The device beeps before River answers. "What? What is that?" she asks.

"The date! The date of the explosion where the crack begins."

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?"

The symbols on the screen begin to change one by one. The date appears on the bottom as 26/06/2010. "Amy's time!" the Doctor exclaims.

***[==+}***

Amy is now more bored than scared. She tries to strike up a conversation. "So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?"

Marco answers, "The Angels are still grouping."

Amy sighs, "Yep, same for me. So, um… you all have names?"

"Crispin."  
"Phillip."  
"Marco."  
"Pedro."  
The clerics say nothing more to her. "Okay, then," says Amy.

All was quiet except for the hum of the treeborgs. In the shade of the trees, one of the Angels reaches into a trunk and pulls at the wires. A ripping and zapping sound caught the cleric's attention and the lights began to flicker.

Marco calls out, "Are you getting this too?"

Crispin responds, "The trees? Yeah."

Amy calls out, "What's wrong with the trees?"

Phillip said, "Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart."

The third cleric confirms, "And here. They're taking out the lights."

The Angels take advantage of the flickering and once again begin to advance.

* * *

The Doctor, River Song, and Bishop Octavian had reaches what the Doctor had predicts would be the Primary Flight Deck. The Doctor was still puzzling over the readings from the handheld as Octavian looks for a way in. River stood guard.

"It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something," Octavian said.

"Hurry up and open it," River snaps. "Time's running out."

"What? What did you say?" asks the Doctor. "Time's running out, is that what you said?"

"Yeah. I just meant..."

"I know what you meant. Hush! But what if it could?

"What if what could?"

"Time. What if time could run out?"

* * *

In the clearing, the Angels were rapidly advancing, from several directions.

Marco orders, "Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it!" The clerics prime their guns. Amy turns her head to see what was happening. "What is it? What's happening, just tell me!"

Marco answers, "Keep your position, ma'am." Suddenly, a bright light appears through the trees and spread. "Wait!" says Marco, shielding his eyes from the glaring light. "The ship's not on fire, is it?"

Crispin turns to look, then answers, "It can't be. The compressors would have taken care of it."

"Keep your eyes on the Angels!" Marco orders.

Crispin turns back and is surprised. "Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?"

"What, the Angels?" Amy asks, keeping an eye on the one just a few feet away.

Pedro shifts uneasily. "This side's clear too, sir."

"The Angels have gone?" Amy asks. She dares to blink, and the stone statue is no longer in front of her. Marco reads from a handheld. "There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running."

"Running from what?" Amy asks.

"Phillip, Crispin, need you to get a closer look at that."

The two clerics head towards the light. They disappear behind some trees. Pedro and Marco move to new positions, closer to Amy.

"What are you all looking at? What's there?" Amy asks.

Marco tries to explain what he sees to Amy. "It's like, I don't know...a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird, sick."

"And you think it scares the Angels?"

"What could scare those things?" Pedro mumbles.

Amy begins to turn, Marco stops her. "What are you doing?" he asks. "We need someone looking at every direction."

"Then spin this circle so I'm the one pointing at the light. I need to see it."

"If you insist," said Marco. He nods to Pedro. The three rotate positions.

Amy gasps when she sees it. "It's the same shape! It's the crack in my wall. It's following me! How can it be following me?" Amy falls to her knees and Marco is there to support her. His bulky uniform body blocks the intense light. "Are you OK?" he asks.

"Yeah. It was the same shape! The same shape as the crack on the wall."

"What? You mean in the secondary flight deck?" Marco asks.

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" asks Pedro.

"Go for it. Don't get too close."

"Hang on," said Amy. "What about the other two? Why not just wait 'til they're back?"

"What other two?" Marco asks.

"The ones you sent before."

"I didn't send anyone before."

"You did. I heard you. Crispin and Phillip."

"Crispin and who?" asks Pedro.

"Don't worry about her, Pedro. Go and report back what you find."

"Do you think the Angels got them?" Amy wonders. "Is that what happens when the Angels touch you? You are just forgotten?"

Marco tries to soothe her. "No, no. We remember Angelo, and Christian, and Bob…"

* * *

Outside the primary flight deck, Octavian helps River Song through the open hatch. The Doctor is still doing calculations in the air and talking to himself.

Octavian puts a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "We have to move, now! The Angels could be here any second."

The Doctor jerks his shoulder away. "Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!"

The lights went out briefly. The Doctor finally turns to face Octavian. An Angel has its arm around Octavian's neck. Octavian says, "I beg to differ, sir."

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the Angel. "Let him go."

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, not while you're looking at it."

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you."

"It will send me into early retirement. I'm fully prepared to let the rest of my years be boring."

"I'm afraid not. Just look at the detail… this one well-fed Angel. It isn't hungry anymore."

"So it'll just kill me. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!"

"Can't you wriggle out?"

"No. it's too tight. You have to leave me, Sir. There's nothing you can do."

* * *

"Something's happening!" Amy insists. "Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him!"

"There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the two of us here!"

"No, there were five of us. Why can't you remember?"

"Listen, listen," said Marco. "I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."

Amy shook her head. "No, you can't. You mustn't."

"Here, spare communicator." He presses the radio into Amy's hand. "I'll stay in touch the whole time."

"You won't. If you go back there what happens to the others will happen to you!"

Marco shouts, "There weren't any others!"

"There won't be any YOU if you go back there."

"Two minutes, I promise." He quickly left.

Amy calls out, "Please, just listen to me!" She watches him trot towards the light and disappear behind the trees. Amy was alone in the clearing, and the threat of Angels is still present.


	5. Get a grip

Octavian finally convinces the Doctor to leave him behind. The Doctor joins River Song in the Primary Flight Deck. River Song is attempting to fix the ship's teleporter. The Doctor says she's wasting her time.

The Doctor contacts Amy over the radio. Amy tells him she is alone because the clerics disappeared investigating the crack.

The Doctor instructs Amy to begin moving towards the primary control room.

Amy protests, "I can't see! The forest has gone dark. The only light is what is coming from that crack."

The Doctor orders, "Turn on the spot."

"Sorry. What?"

"Just do it. Turn on the spot." He waves his screwdriver over the radio. "When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound."

Amy turns in a circle and listens for the whirring sound. She points the radio like a compass.

The Doctor speaks with urgency. "You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angels, they're everywhere."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you."

Amy walks into the forest. The light from the crack is getting dimmer as she moves farther away. "What does the Time Energy do?" The Doctor shouts into the radio, "Just keep moving!"

Amy's steps are cautious and slow. She is squinting in the dim light, her head on a constant swivel. "Tell me!"

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all." He took a deep breath and try to speak more encouragingly, "Now, I know it's dark, but keep moving!"

River mutters, "It's never going to work."

The Doctor shouts, "What else have you got? River, tell me!"

Amy walks with slow, steps. The path was growth dimmer and dimmer. She bumps her shoulder against something and gave a frightened shriek. She put her hand out, and felt the bark of a tree. She lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Outside the primary flight deck, there was a loud whooshing and clanging.

"What was that?" River asks.

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them." He spoke into the radio, "Amy, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops." Amy continues to walk with halts steps, her hand thrust stiffly before her feeling about hesitantly.

The Doctor continues, "Because, Amy, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see."

Amy squeaks, "Well, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Stop waving your arm about, walk confidently." The Doctor pauses and sighs deeply. "Look, just keep moving."

River Song works at a control panel. "That time energy, what's it going to do?" she asks, trying to keep her voice calm.

The Doctor rubs his face. "Er, keep eating."

"How do we stop it?" she asks, slightly more tense.

"Feed it."

"Feed it what?"

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while."

"Like what, for instance?"

The Doctor yells, "Like me, for instance!"

A high-pitched beeping echoes through the flight deck. The sound was coming through Amy's communicator. "What's that?" Amy shouts.

The Doctor's voice came over the radio. "It's a warning. There are Angels 'round you now."

Amy answers, "The lights are flickerin'. I can see them."

"Yes, and they can see each other. Just move fast. Stay in the open, and move fast."

There were angels on either side of Amy, their stone hands inches from her flesh. She shuffles past them as quick as she can. However, with each flicker of light, the angels reposition themselves.

"They're moving too fast!" Amy complains.

"Amy. listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know…" the Doctor glances at River, "…you can do it. The Angels are scared and running and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see the whole time, not just during the flickers. Whatever the lights do, you just keep walking." The Doctor bangs his fist on the instrument panel. "Faster! Now!"

* * *

Amy did her best to move quickly, listening to the beeping and changing direction. It seems to be working, the flashing lights of the trees show the angels running, paying her no attention. Then she trips over a root and falls, dropping the communicator. She hurriedly feels about in the dirt and calls out to the Doctor. The proximity indicator beeps louder and louder. As the lights flicker, Amy can see that she had drawn attention to herself. She decides her best chance was to simply stand, pretending she could see and move forward without the radio. In the next flicker on light, she came face-to-face with an Angel. As it reaches for her, Amy is engulfed in a bright light.

Amy appears on the flight deck of the Byzantium and falls into River Song's open arms. She starts sobbing, burying her face into River's neck.

"It's okay. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. I teleported you." River strokes Amy's hair. She looks up at the Doctor. "See? Told you I could get it working."

The Doctor kept his eyes on the control panel, but he was clearly pleased. "River Song, I could bloody kiss you."

"Ah well, maybe when you're older."

An alarm blares throughout the ship. "What's that?" River asks.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means... the shield's going to release!"

The Doctor stood at the ready. The shield to the forest slowly raises and standing behind it was a large gathering of Angels. They look like proper Weeping Angels now, most even have their hands over their eyes. They stand side by side in perfect rows, letting their lack of peripheral vision and their wide wing span protect them from each other's sight. The Doctor steps forward. He speaks calmly, "Angel Bob, I presume." All the Angels remains stone statues, but Bob's voice speaks with a faint echo, "The Time Field is coming. The Angels thought they could absorb it, but it is absorbing them…"

"Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?"

"The Angels heard you on the coms. If you throw yourself into it, it will close and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends would also be saved."

"Well, there is that."

River Song steps up to the Doctor. "I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space-time event, too. Throw me in."

The Doctor scoffs, "Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"Doctor, I can't let you do this."

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, get a grip."

River Song's jaw drops as she realizes his plan. "Oh, you genius!" She hurries over to Amy.

Angel Bob spoke again, "Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."

The Doctor gave a small smirk. "Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation."

River grabs a handle and indicates that Amy should do the same. "You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything," she says in a low voice as the Doctor continues to loudly lecture the Angels. As the gravity fails due to the loss of power, the Doctor casually turns to grip a handle himself. The deck turns to its side, orienting to the planet's gravity instead of to the floor. The Doctor, Amy, and River grip those handles for dear life. The Angels fall and are engulfed by the crack. There is a burst of light and the crack suddenly snaps shut.

***[==+}***

It was dawn when they finally crawled out of the wrecked spaceship and onto the beach. Amy is leaning on a rock, wrapped in a blanket. The Doctor stands next to her with a cleric behind him. "I am bruised everywhere," Amy groans.

"Me too," says the Doctor.

"At least you didn't have to spend half the time stumbling in the dark, worrying about Angels."

"Technically, neither did you. All of the Angels fell into the time field. They've been erased from existence. I kept telling you, what you saw in the caves were just oddly shaped stalagmites."

"Is that why most of the clerics came back? Because the Angels that killed them never existed?"

"Yes. Though I suppose some Angels must have avoided the time field. The one that crashed the Byzantium in the first place at least..." He stops musing aloud.

"Then why do I remember it at all?" Amy asks. "Those guys on the ship didn't even remember each other."

"You're a time traveler now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe… forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

The Doctor doesn't answer right away. "Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is… still happening... somewhere out there, somewhere in time."

The Doctor looks out at the ocean before walking over to River Song.

She smiles. "You, me...handcuffs," she holds up her wrists encased in cuffs. "Must it always end this way?"

"What now?" the Doctor whispers flirtatiously.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man."

"Yes. I did."

"A good man."

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

She says nothing more on the subject. However, before River is teleported away by the clerics, she tells the Doctor that they will meet again soon when the Pandorica opens. The Doctor scoffs dismissively. He says the Pandorica is a fairy-tale. "Aren't we all?" River Songs says just before leaving in a flurry of teleporter dust.

Aboard the TARDIS, Amy asks the Doctor to return her to Earth on the night they left because she wants to show him something. In her room, she shows the Doctor her engagement ring and wedding dress and tells him that she is to wed Rory the next day. Amy then attempts to seduce the Doctor. Alarmed by this, the Doctor tries to deter her by pointing out that the kind of relationship she is suggesting will not work between them, and that she is engaged. He then realizes that Amy's wedding the next day, 26 June 2010, - he's seen this date before!

* * *

 **Author's note:** the story ends as the episode Flesh and Stone ended. The only problem I had with the two-part story Time of the Angels / Flesh and Stone was the treatment of the Weeping Angels. I liked them better as mysterious creatures with a really cool feature of turning to stone in the sight of another living being, and their way of killing by zapping back in time was also unique.  
I hope you enjoyed my edits to the TV episodes. I've not done something like this before, but I had so much fun, I'm certainly doing it again.


End file.
